yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
FLAT!
FLAT! is a song written and recorded live by Hat Films on their livestream on June 15, 2016."IMPROV SEXY #music LIVE!" livestream by Hat Films on Twitch The song is later released on the same day on Bandcamp, iTunes and Spotify. Background During the 2015 Jingle Jam on 4th December 2015, Hat Films speed produced six of seven tracks of their album Population: You in nearly seven hours. The trio plans to recreate a similar album live on 15th June 2016, although scaled-down to just three songs as they are limited to less than five hours."IMPROV MUSIC - FLAT!" by Hat Films from 00:04:32 to 00:05:27 Hat Films requests the viewers to decide the theme of the songs based on current affairs or popular culture that Hat Films can put comic relief on."IMPROV MUSIC - FLAT!" by Hat Films from 00:05:27 to 00:05:42 After selecting a couple of suggestions from the chat, Trott puts out a straw poll for the viewers to make the final decision. The theme of Flat Earth Theory is selected for the first song, receiving 53% of the votes.Straw Poll result for the first song Due to time underestimation, no further songs are recorded during the livestream."IMPROV MUSIC - FLAT!" by Hat Films from 03:28:55 Alex and Trott focus on writing the lyrics while Ross focus on composing the track. Many lyrics were written based on the various theories put forth by Flat-Earthers, as well as lyric suggestions by the viewers. Lewis and Turps also help to contribute to the lyrics."IMPROV MUSIC - FLAT!" by Hat Films at 00:37:07"IMPROV MUSIC - FLAT!" by Hat Films at 01:12:24 The lyrics are then trimmed down to the final version. Track List # FLAT! (3:02) # FLAT! (Instrumental) (3:02) Lyrics Smith Hey ya'll, straight talk OK? There's some flat out things I gotta say Roundies, hear me out Stop bending theories It's time to straighten things out! Edging in my bedroom got me thinkin' 'bout the edge Not the guy from U2, the fucking Earth ledge Gotta prove you roundies wrong, so I strolled outside Flat cap, flat battery, let's theorize. I took a really long stick and put it on the ground That bitch stayed flat 'cuz the Earth's not round! The Earth is flat and I'll prove it in this song Just like my Mountain Dew that's been out too long (Chorus) My credit card, FLAT! My ruler, FLAT! This paper, FLAT! Where I live, FLAT! The tires on my bike, FLAT! The soda in my hand, FLAT! My singing pitch, FLAT! This whole world, FLAT! Open your damn eyes, you round-Earth clown Take a quick look! Man, the sky is up not down If the Earth is round and we're sitting on the top Then stuff at the bottom probably fell off Dragons fly at the end of the Earth Been soaring through the sky since our flat world's birth You're not believing this and calling us schmucks? I'll show you what's round, take a look at deez nuts! (Chorus) Clearly the Moon is flat, there's no dark side Nobody went there, NASA fucking lied Hey roundies, how's that hot core doing? You're filling kids head with the shit you're spewin' So I took a big boat to the end of the world And before my little eyes the truth unfurled There were dragons, and beasts, and awful things like that I sailed right home 'cuz the world's so flat. (Chorus) Trott UHHH, excuse me sir, I believe your facts aren't sound The circumference of the Earth is 40 megametres round! If the world is flat, which projection is factual? Mercator, Gall-Peters, or maybe the sinusoidal? A globe is always right, the flat must be distorted Which clearly means your theory is thwarted! So, the Earth, our home, is an oblate spheroid I'm dropping the truth, your theory is destroyed! You think the Earth's flat just like your sister's chest? Well that makes sense, you haven't seen real breasts! Earth is the only planet not named after a Deity It's a place of science, and the home of your virginity! Smith URGHHH Trott Thank you. Trivia *The livestream can be viewed in full here on Hat Films Extra YouTube page. A highlights video of the livestream can be viewed here. References Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Hat Films Category:Alex Smith Category:Ross Hornby Category:Chris Trott